Bikka-Laimiek
}} Sywanýhaysywanýxełesys cý Pyk’á }} Þan’awh Mem Ra’-uhs Weþ ‘azi ‘oš Ḃiku }} Swaha Rawaj em Besuju šey Bika }} |common_name = Bikka Bikka-Laimiek |image_flag = laimiek.png |image_coat = |symbol_type = |image_map = laimiekmap.png |map_caption = Area controlled by Bikka-Laimiek in dark green Area officially claimed in light green |image_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Xhakkab |largest_city = Capital |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = Largest City |ethnic_groups = 58% Bikkan 16% Tlyk 15% Indigenous Emaluki 5% Ad-Ath 4% Isizbiji 2% Other |demonym = ikkan Laimieker (noun) Laimiekish (adjective) |government_type = Absolute Theocratic Monarchy |leader_title1 = Lotus-King |leader_name1 = Ertwoshub Xhaxeel IV |area_sq_mi = 564,733 |area_rank = 11th |population_estimate = 31,100,000 |population_estimate_rank = 12th |population_density_sq_mi = 55 |population_density_rank = 86th |sovereignty_type =Important Dates |established_event1 = |established_year1 = |established_event2 =Foundation of the Kingdom of Bikka |established_date2 =c. 1100 BU |established_event3 =Bikkan Revolution |established_date3 =269 AU|area_km2 = 1,462,652|population_density_km2 = 21|currency = Laimiekish Xethooxh}}Bikka-Laimiek '(English IPA: lɑ.'i:mi.ɛk; Bikkan: ''Bikkä nho Läëmïek, IPA: n̥o lɑ.'emjɛk), officially the '''Holy and Blessed Kingdom of Bikka (Bikkan: Bikkä nho Jhaytüutuho ë Waþnëeẋ ë Raxwaäś, IPA: n̥o ʒæj'ty.u:tuho e 'wæθnɛ:ɧ e ræ'xwɑ:ʃ) is a large country covering much of northern Zalaym, including the majority of the Emaluk Basin. Bikka-Laimiek is a theocratic absolute monarchy, ruled by a line of priest-kings. Bikka-Laimiek lays claim to the entirety of the territory of the Republic of Bikka, the former province of Rajhaaynie, which was lost to Wal-Pei, the Kereski region of Southeast Bikka, and the Haxro Tlyk region. Due to its governmental religious zealotry and aggressive expansionist politics, Bikka-Laimiek is an international pariah state. Bikka-Laimiek is part of the former Kingdom of Bikka. Following the Bikkan Revolution, a theocratic government was installed, and aggressive expansionist wars were launched, which concluded in the annexation of the bulk of the once-independent Tlyk Kingdom. The bulk of the population lives along the northern and southern coastal regions, with much of the densely-forested interior being sparsely-peopled. The Emaluk Basin is especially thinly-popuated. Bikka-Laimiek borders Kereske to the north and east, Wal-Pei to the southwest, and Haxroxex to the southeast. It shares a Maritime border with the Republic of Bikka History Pre-Revolution For the pre-revolutionary history of Bikka-Laimiek, please see the History section of the article on Republic of Bikka. Post-Revolution The theocrats were riding high off their crushing victory over the republicans, though the loss of the titular island of Bikka did leave a bitter aftertaste. Xhakkab was declared the capital, though the king kept his official residence at Iiriokaalaa. The king, however, died within a few months of taking the throne. He left no clear order of succession, as he had taken five wives and had nearly two dozen children. An extreme period of instability followed, with seven kings ruling in two-and-a-half years, including the late king’s mentally-challenged son, with a cousin as the real power behind the throne. Most of this fighting was relegated to Iiriokaalaa, and later, Xhakkab. Eventually, one of the king’s younger sons, Tahaatik, managed to keep control. Tahaatik, an albino, was very open-handed with former foes, which allowed him to build a broad coalition of support. Beginning around 279, tensions with the Tlyk Kingdom began flaring. Border clashes became regular occurrences, and in 281, war was declared. Tahaatik painted the war as a holy crusade against the “snake-worshipping” Tlyk, though economics was much more at the root of things. The Tlyk Kingdom had been in a long period of decline, and its effective control over much of the more remote regions of Emaluk was nominal at best. Tlyk forces suffered a string of crushing defeats, and siege was laid to the city of Hlyskots, the most populous city in the world at the time. Finally, in 283, the Tlyk king beseeched the newly-crowned King Simyok XII Harij of Haxroxex for assistance. Simyok offered to defend Tlyk lands if King Hlótht’ó III agreed to accede to Haxroxex. Caught between Haxro domination and Laimiekish domination, he reluctantly agreed to Simyok’s terms. By the time Haxro forces arrived to assist the Tlyk, over 4/5 of their territory and 3/4 of their population had already been fully annexed to Laimiek, though Hlyskots was still holding out. Minor amounts of territory were won back, but when Hlyskots finally fell to Laimieker forces in early 285, major hostilities stopped. King Tahaatik also launched an invasion of Wal-Pei, attempting to win back land that had previously been lost. Gains were much more minimal, though. Infrastructure in Wal-Pei was far worse, and the territory was more thickly forested. King Tahaatik died in 325, after 50 years on the throne. Much like his father, though, he left a mess of a succession situation. He had a clear, designated heir in his son Jooheliuaa, but he was not well-liked in general. To further complicate issues, Tahaatik had taken 11 wives, and he had 86 legitimate children from them. Much like the years preceding Tahaatik’s coronation, widespread fighting did not break out, and the succession crisis was mostly a series of bloody palace coups. Nonetheless, the lack of a strong monarch weakened the country, and much of the archipelago was able to effectively operate independently, though an actual declaration of independence was deemed unwise. In 328, the situation finally calmed down with the accession of the more moderate-seeming King Xhaxeel IV. He swore he would marry only one woman, to spare the kingdom from another protracted succession struggle upon the end of his reign. Category:Territories of Rorut Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:Worlds Category:Regions Category:Country